swsefandomcom-20200215-history
K-Wing Assault Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Koensayr Manufacturing BTL-S8 K-Wing is an Assault Starfighter introduced as part of the the New Republic Defense Fleet. These ships are designed to serve as bombers and heaver Starfighters, roles previously filled by increasingly aged Y-Wings. The K-Wings serve well during the Black Fleet Crisis, though their crew complement of four eventually causes them to become less popular as The New Republic continues to have major crises (Making it difficult to train enough bombardiers and Gunners for the whole K-Wing fleet). Though still in use for decades after their deployment, they are much less common after the Yuuzhan Vong War. Capabilities The prototypes and first production wave have no built-in weaponry; they carry whatever armament is appropriate to an individual mission. A typical load is given in the statistics block. Any normal missile or mine payload (Or Weapon System designed for a Starfighter, with an Emplacement Point cost no higher than 0), can replace any of the given missile payload choices with a DC 10 Mechanics check and 5 minutes of work. A second generation of K-Wing designs added two turrets and reconfigured the cockpit to increase the bombadier's field of vision. The Quad Laser Cannon in the forward turret was augmented to be a multistage laser and thus is often called a Turbolaser, although it remains a Starfighter class weapon, not a Capital Ship Turbolaser. K-Wings have no Hyperdrive, and thus must be carried to striking distance of each battle. They do have a SLAM System, allowing them to move quickly into attack positions once they are deployed. In case of emergency, the cockpit of a K-Wing can detach and act as an Escape Pod. K-Wing Assault Starfighter Statistics (CL 12) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +6; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 28; +8 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 160; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 30; Damage Threshold: 48 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1000 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannons, Quad +7 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles +7 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +7 (See Below) Ranged: Shieldbuster Torpedoes +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +35 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons; Laser Cannons, Quad) Abilities Strength: 46, Dexterity: 20, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative +6, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +6, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 4 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 440 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Day; Carried Craft: None Payload: 18 Proton Torpedoes, 4 Medium Concussion Missiles, 6 Shieldbuster Torpedoes Availability: Military; Cost: 250,000 (120,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Laser Cannons, Quad (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 Medium Concussion Missiles (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 8d10x2, 4-Square Splash Proton Torpedoes (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Shieldbuster Torpedoes (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 8d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters